Welcome to Grady
by followinggoodbyes
Summary: Beth visits Carol during the night hours at Grady but encounters an angry Officer O'Donnell. A scene where Beth and Carol have an actual meeting and Carol realizes what's happening at Grady (instead of what the show gave us).
1. Chapter 1

The nights were the worst. I kept my bed covers down low, making sure that I could see my door and could get out of my bed easily if need be.

When Grady shut down for the night I thought it would be good to visit Carol in her room. I haven't heard her wake up yet and I wanted her to see me before she saw anyone else here.

I climbed out of my bed and put my shoes on. Looking out of my window I saw Atlanta as still and quiet as it's ever been. Usually I'll see walkers roaming around but tonight...nothing.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and focussed on getting to Carol's room without anyone catching me.

I went to my door and opened it to see the hallway resemble Atlanta: still and quiet. I've never been here after hours.

Carol's room was down the hall and around the corner. Quietly, I shut my door and started down the hall slowly. I kept my eyes out, waiting to see one of the cops catch me from a blind spot.

I saw the corner 5 feet away from me and I let out a sigh in relief. I made it. Thank god.

Just as I started walking to it I saw the familiar large shape of a cop come around it, looking at me in surprise. It was O'Donnell. He put his hand along his gun holster.

"What the hell. Get back to your room, Beth" He demanded with his eyes trying to intimidate me. His face had a snarl appearance to it.

I stumbled a few inches backwards before holding my own. "I thought I heard a loud crash coming this way-thought I'd look into it" I lied to him.

He just stared at me. He poked his head around the corner from where he came from. He turned back to me and gave a small malicious looking smile.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you little bitch. Go back to your room. Or you'll regret it" He threatened me. His head cocked down to emphasize his height over mine.

I stared at him before simply nodding in agreement. Turning away from him I walked back to my room.

Once I got to my door and put my hand on the door handle I turned to look back to see if he was still watching me. Looking back down the hall there he stood, his body a mere black figure standing by the corner.

I went back inside my room and closed the door.

"Shit" I said to myself. I went back into my bed and sat in it, not laying down, and watched the door, waiting for O'Donnell to burst in.

I watched the clock until it was an hour after I last went out into the hall. By this time it was already 1 in the morning.

I started up again with my shoes and took a deep breath before opening up my door again. The hall was as dark and quiet as it was when I last went. I checked the corner out of curiosity to see O'Donnell not there anymore. Another sigh of relief.

This time I walked quicker than before, eager and desperate to reach out to Carol. I came to the corner and turned, walking toward Carol's room.

I grabbed her doorknob and opened it. Feeling lucky, I realized that she had just woken up. With the door still open and me standing in it I smiled at her as her eyes met mine (in a very surprised manner at that).

"Carol" I simply said, still smiling.

"Beth? Is that really-Beth!" She screamed at me. My eyes widened as I turned around, finding O'Donnell standing right behind me, leaving no space between us.

"Now I thought I told you to stay in your room" He said before grabbing both of my wrists and pulling me out of the room back into the hallway. The door to Carol's room stayed open.

O'Donnell pulled his grip on my wrists off, leaving them red and irritated feeling, and backhanded me. "Bitch!" I fell to the floor.

"Stop! Please, Beth!" Carol shouted from her bed. She tried getting up but I heard her grimace at the amount of pain it caused.

"Shut it, old lady!" O'Donnell yelled at Carol, shutting her door closed. I watched my last chance at an escape from him close.

He picked me up and slammed my body into the wall thats other side was Carol's room. I felt the blow go into my head and expected to fall down. But his large hands kept my body up against the wall, his body right up close to mine.

He brought his face up to mine. "You wanna misbehave? You wanna act naughty?" He spat into my face. I closed my eyes but still felt his hot breath on my face. My feet met the floor but his strength and close proximity was keeping me from kicking him. I kept my mouth shut but heard Carol's distant screams from the room.

Suddenly I felt lips on mine. Fuck, he's kissing me. He was Gorman's buddy, must've behaved just like him. I felt his tongue try and open my mouth but I wouldn't budge.

Another smack across the face opened it nicely as I reacted to the blow.

"C'mon, Bethy" He growled. Next thing I knew I felt his cold dirty hands sneak into my shirt, feeling me up. I whimpered a little involuntarily, trying to avoid actually crying. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead I'd just shout.

"Help! Help!" I screamed before getting knocked to the ground by him. Landing on my side I looked up at him with a pounding headache and sore lips where he forced his on mine with aggression.

"No one's gonna help you. You wanna know why? Cause no one gives a shit about wards like you" He said, giving me a kick in the side at the end.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up halfway before dragging me toward a nearby closet. "No! Please!" I couldn't help but cry out. I kicked and scratched at his face. I eventually felt his grip on me loosen and I was able to run back to Carol's room.

I shut Carol's door and locked it from the inside, turning around to see Carol's shocked face staring at me. I stood leaning against the door. When I saw Carol's eyes wander around my body I realized that O'Donnell had ripped parts of my shirt, revealing patches of my skin. We didn't need words; what had just happened spoke for itself, as did our expressions. As I saw Carol's mouth open to say something O'Donnell slammed his body against the door, shocking me.

I stumbled but kept my body weight against it in effort to keep it from breaking in. I felt hot tears well up and I couldn't resist any longer. Continuing to look at Carol I began to feel tears slide down my face. I slid my body against the door and sat on the floor, hearing O'Donnell bang his fist on the door.

I looked up at Carol in her bed, my face wet with my tears.

"Welcome to Grady" I said void of emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

O'Donnell continued to pound on Carol's door as I sat against it. I kept looking at her, waiting for her to say something to me. I would see her mouth open to say something but it would always close. She was speechless.

"I...I can't believe we found you-well, _I_ found you" She softly said. I could barely make out her words through O'Donnell's fists against the door. I stood up from the locked door and walked over to her bedside and sat on the edge. The light revealed my face full of scars and bruises to Carol. She gasped but quickly caught herself to not come off offensive to my current appearance. I knew how bad I looked though.

"I know...wait-what do you mean? Who was with you?" I quickly became curious. I thought she had just been around the area and was another victim of the Grady officers. But maybe there was more to her capture.

"I was with Daryl and your friend Noah" My eyes widened and I couldn't help but grin.

"Daryl? He's okay?" I felt relief wash over me, for both Daryl's and Noah's sake for that matter. Carol nodded with a small smile. I took her hand in mine.

"We're gonna get out of here, Carol" Her smile faded.

"Where is _here_? What are they doing here?" I could tell she was eager to learn as much as she could in this time we had together. I hung my head low for a few moments and took a breath.

"They brought us to Grady Memorial Hospital, the cops" I clarified. "They're all delusional. They're corrupt and their system's fallin' apart."

"But _why_? Why bring people-

O'Donnell banged another fist at the door. I turned my head to watch for the door to be kicked in. I turned back to Carol and sighed a little, subtly shrugging my shoulders to tell her how her answer can be given by the man pounding at the door. Carol's face fell.

"No, don't tell me they're…" She said, trailing off her sentence as she realized what was happening here. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat. We shared a silent moment where Carol took in the fact that horrible men were roaming these hospital halls.

"What I am here, they call me a ward. It was Noah's job too when he was still here" I told Carol. She stared at me, silently urging me to continue explaining. "The wards are here for only one reason: make those in charge happy. And that means _anything_ here. Cleaning, cooking...other things…" I trailed off, leaving Carol to read into what I said. Carol shook her head in disgust.

"And as you can tell, they don't have high tolerance here" I said, motioning my hand around my face full of scars and bruises. O'Donnell's fists ceased finally.

"You might think this is over, blondie. But it is _far_ from over...see you at breakfast" He calmly said through the door. I started picking at my fingers to distract me from the thought of encountering him again in the morning.

"I'll kill them" Carol stated. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Every one of them that hurt you, they're gonna die." I gave a content expression and let my fingers go.

"I'll help"


End file.
